Team Robot In Littlest Pet Shop
''Team Robot In Littlest Pet Shop ''is an upcoming TV Series crossover created by TMNTSubspace12. 'Plot' The series is set in the Downtown City, a city modeled after New York City. The story follows Blythe Baxter and her father as they move into a Downtown City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop—a day-camp for pets of all kinds. Her real adventure begins when she discovers that she alone can miraculously understand and talk to all of the pets. Along the way, she and the pets go on several adventures together but when the pet shop is about to close due to a bigger pet shop managed by the Biskit Twins, driving it out of business. Having no choice, the pets turn to Blythe to help them save it from closing down. Episodes Season 1 #Blythe's Big Adventure (Part 1) #Blythe's Big Adventure (Part 2) #Bad Hair Day #Gailbreak #Penny For Your Laughs #Mean Isn't Your Color #Russell Up Some Fun #Blythe's Crush #Dumb Dumbwaiter #Eve of Destruction #Books and Covers #So You Skink You Can Dance #Lights, Camera, Mongoose! #Trading Places #Topped With Buttercream #Sweet (Truck) Ride #Helicopter Dad #What's in the Batter? #What Did You Say? #Bakers and Fakers #Terriers and Tiaras #Lotsa Luck #Door-Jammed #Frenemies #Blythe's Pet Project #Summertime Blues Season 2 #Missing Blythe #The Nest Hats Craze! #Eight Arms to Hold You #Heart of Parkness #Pawlm Reading #The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly #What, Meme Worry? #The Big, Feathered Parade #A Day at the Museum #Alligators and Handbags #Blythe's Big Idea #Commercial Success #So Interesting #To Paris With Zoe #Super Sunil #Sweet Pepper #Shanghai Hi-Jinks #Grounded #Inside Job #Plane it on Rio! #Littlest Bigfoot #Sunil's Sick Day #The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble #Standup Stinker #The Expo Factor - Part 1 #The Expo Factor - Part 2 Season 3 #Sleeper #War of the Weirds #Some Assistance Required #Secret Cupet #Hamster Hoods #Tongue Tied #What's So Scary About the Jungle? Everything! #Two Pets for Two Pests #Feud for Thought #Fish Out of Water #If the Shoe Fits #The Very Littlest Pet Shop #The Secret Recipe #Winter Wonder Wha...? #Snow Stormin #Back Window #Room Enough #Why Can’t We Be Friends #Pet Sounds #The Sister Story #A Night at the Pawza #Proud as a...Peacock? #Sue Syndrome #In the Loop #It's the Pet Fest! (Part 1) #It's the Pet Fest! (Part 2) Season 4 'Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Characters' *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario & Luigi *Coco *Spike *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Finn & Jake *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Kiva *Rigby &Mordecai *Gumball & Darwin *Huey, Dewey & Louie (Teenagers) *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz & Fix-It Felix *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott 'Main characters' *Blythe Baxter *Roger Baxter *Mrs. Anna Twombly *Whittany & Brittany Biskit *Youngmee Song *Sue Patterson *Jasper Jones *Aunt Christie *Fisher Biskit 'Pets' *Russell Ferguson *Pepper Mildred Clark *Minka Mark *Zoe Trent *Sunil Nevla *Vinnie Alfonzo Terrio *Penny Ling 'Reoccurring/Guest pets' *Buttercream Sundae *Sugar Sprinkles *Madame Pom *Scout Kerry *Sharukh *Princess Stori *Olive Shellstein *Digby 'Guset Staring' *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) (Coming Soon) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Applebloom, Babs Seed, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) (Coming Soon) *Jenny (Coming Soon) *Cat & Dog (Coming Soon) *Kenan & Kel (Coming Soon) *Skipper, Kowaski, Private & Rico (Coming Soon) *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup (Coming Soon) *Anais (Coming Soon) *Lazlo, Raj & Clam (Coming Soon) *Sora, Donald & Goofy (Coming Soon) *Sam & Max (Coming Soon) *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo (Coming Soon) *Zoe Knight & Tigerman (Coming Soon) *Timmy & Brushbrush (Coming Soon) *Peep, Chirp & Quack (Coming Soon) Trivia * Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series